


A Woman in Uniform

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Uniform Kink, french maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spence,” you said exasperatedly, “we’ve been dating for four years. You said you want to marry me one day. You do, right?”

“Of course, I do,” he responded, coming up to gather you in his arms. Why would I not want to marry the beautiful woman in the world?”

You looked up at your amazingly sexy and intelligent boyfriend, wondering what he could possibly be so ashamed of. “Then tell me what it is you want to tell me. From the flushed look on your face, you feel it’s embarrassing. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I-I…there’s something in particular that I would enjoy…s-sexually…if you wore it in the bedroom,” he smiled shyly. “It’s just…I’m not exactly sure why I think it would be sexy.”

“Well, what is it?” you asked. He wanted you to wear something in particular. So what. 

Apparently, he was still too embarrassed to say it, so he pulled out his phone and opened up a picture. When he turned it around, there was a picture of a woman in an unmistakable French maid outfit. “So you want me to wear a maid outfit?” you smirked.

“Yes,” he replied, “For some reason…really, really badly. Would you think about it?”

“What’s there to think about?” you laughed, propping yourself up on the counter and pulling him into you with your legs. “I have no problem wearing a maid outfit for you. Should I do some chores when I know you’re coming home? Give you the full picture?”

He kissed the top of your forehead as he gathered you into his body by the small of your back. “If you wouldn’t mind, yes,” he laughed. “You don’t think I’m weird?”

“Not at all, Spence,” you said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “For ages, woman have been told that a man in uniform, like a military man or a fireman is sexy, so it would make sense that men have similar fantasies of women, such as the maid or secretary or cheerleader. It’s a matter of men looking for a submissive partner, at least for a time, or a woman looking for that dominant man in the life-saving uniform. It’s completely natural.” 

“I have the most understanding, beautiful, sexy girlfriend in the entire world.” He chuckled, rubbing his nose up against yours. “Tomorrow?” he asked, with a hopeful look in his eye.

You’d pick up an outfit on the way home from work tomorrow. “Yessss.”

———-

The next day, you stopped by one of the more reputable sex stores in the area to pick up a costume. When you walked in, you knew the one you wanted. It didn’t look like your typical one, mostly black with white trim. This one was white lace with a little bit of black trim, matching lace hair accessory and sheer, black, thigh-high stockings. Spencer would lose his shit. “Can I get that one? you asked the young woman in the store.

Less than ten minutes later, you were out the door and in the car ready to go home and play a very, very dirty maid. 

———-

Once at home, you got dressed in your outfit, which was even skimpier than it looked in the package. The only pieces of fabric covering your nipples were two pieces of black material. Otherwise, the white lace was see-through. The top of the stockings stopped mid-thigh and were attached to your white thong with a strap. With the exception of a tie in the back, your back was bare.

Spence would be home in less than fifteen minutes, so you got to work, wiping down the counters, straightening the bed and eventually, doing the dishes. All of a sudden, you heard the door open behind you, so you turned around, lightly biting your lip as he entered.

“Oh. My. God,” he said upon entry. “That’s not what I was expecting…but it’s so much better.”

He was taken aback, but you wanted to play the role. “”How does the house look?” you asked with glint in your eyes. He looked around and you could tell he was trying to get into the headspace instead of just staring at your nearly-naked body in the middle of the kitchen. “I already dusted, made the bed, and I’ve just nearly finished doing the dishes.” You turned around, taking the last plate and soaping it up and then drying it with a towel. All of a sudden, you felt his hands on your bare bottom. “You like?” you asked, craning your head upward over your shoulder.

“Very much.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder before dropping down behind you and running his lips over your ass. As you leaned forward, he kissed you, from the curve of your ass to the tops of you thighs, and eventually to the junction of your thighs, which was dripping with the thought of having him so close with such intimate parts of you. Sure, in four years, he’d been in this general area an infinite number of times, but definitely not in this way. This was something distinctly more vulnerable, which made it all the more sexual. 

With the gentlest of touches, he ran his index finger over your slit, carrying the evidence of your lust up to your mouth. He turned you around and slipped his index finger inside. Tasting your own arousal was intoxicating. With the taste of yourself on your tongue, you took his mouth in yours, guiding his head over the white lace and black satin that was covering your breasts.

Through the delicate lace, he licked at your hardening nipples, bringing them to full peaks before taking the first one into his mouth. As he rolled it around, soaking the lace, you groaned and allowed your head to fall back. He was always very talented with his mouth. “Does this live up to your expectations?” you giggled, as he let go of your one nipple to move to the other. You ran your hands through his hair, luxuriating in the fluffiness of his locks and the feel of his tongue on your other breast.

“So much,” he muttered as he traveled down the length of your stomach. When he got to your thighs once more, he took one hand on each of your legs and pried them apart. Didn’t take much prying actually. You were always ready and waiting for him and that talented tongue. With a groan, he knelt down in front of the kitchen counter and hooked his arms around your legs to scoot you forward.

The image of him so carefully situated between your opened thighs was enough to drive you crazy, so when he started to kiss your inner thighs, nibbling and sucking at the flesh that was so close to where you really wanted it, you started to shake. “More,” you breathed. “I need more.” Ever since he’d mentioned the idea of you dressing up for him yesterday, you had been uncontrollably horny - embarrassingly so. 

Instead of giving you what you wanted, he just turned to your center and hovered there - his breath bringing even more fire to your already heated core. As his lips hovered just over your clit, you whimpered, unconsciously moving forward and toward his mouth. The movement placed you directly into his mouth and you thrusted his way as much as his grip on your legs would allow.

Underneath the lace of your outfit, you could Spencer greedily lap at your folds. The sensations were nearly too much to bear. Within minutes of his loving assault, your legs started to shake - to the point where Spencer had to tighten his grip to keep you from falling forward into his mouth. Although, he probably would’ve enjoyed that. When he pulled away from your quivering core, you could see the shine of your lust on his lips.

You stuck your tongue out slightly past your teeth as you took in the heady image of him on his knees with your arousal on his lips. “So is this uniform everything you wanted?”

“It’s not everything I wanted, but it’s everything I didn’t know I needed,’ he laughed, as he kissed up your body again. “But now…I want to take you inside and rip that shred of lace called an outfit off of you. It didn’t cost much right?”

“Not at all,” you laughed, “It was $30. Plus, my lusty employer can always buy me a knew one if he wants, right?”

He snorted against your neck as he lifted you up from the counter and walked with you toward the bedroom. “Absolutely,” he said, “your lusty employer would be glad to buy you another outfit. Maybe red this time?”


End file.
